Knocking
by MrsPuddle
Summary: Funny little o/s about parents who really need to respect their daughter's privacy. Edward and Bella, newlyweds, visit Swan's for Christmas. They regret it very soon.


**O/s I wrote some time ago but I was unsure about rating. I hope M is enough. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you, Mimi, for your wonderful beta-skills.**

**This is real-life event inspired story so let's just hope that my family doesn't know my fanfic nickname;)**

The December sun emitted weak rays which came through the curtains.

"Morning Love!" Edward nuzzled Bella´s neck and he started placing kisses along her jaw.

"Ugh. Nooo, I want to sleep." Bella defiantly pulled the covers over her head.

Edward laughed, Bella was always a late sleeper and everything before 10 am was just a big NO. "Honey," he chided her and attempted to take her blanket, "you have to get up, your parents are probably awake."

Bella scoffed. "One more reason not to get up. Why did we decide to spend the whole Christmas vacation here?"

"Not all of it," her husband retorted, "just three days and then we go visit my parents. I am sure you can survive two more days." He smirked. "They are _your_ parents after all."

Bella finally gave up her fight over the duvet and sat on the bed. With her messy hair, sleepy eyes and determined pout, she looked completely adorable. Edward couldn´t help himself; he had to take her into his arms and kiss her properly.

When he pulled away, she sighed resignedly. "Okay, I will try. However, one more question from my mum about our honeymoon and we are packing."

Renee had taken unusual interest in Bella´s sex life since she found out that her daughter started finally dating. For the last year and a half, there was always at least one sex tip by text for Bella every day. Bella thought that Renee would stop when she and Edward got married, but she was sadly mistaken. If anything, Renee got undoubtedly worse these last two months.

Edward chuckled. "Well, you have lived with them for almost twenty years; you should be used to their behavior. And it isn´t as bad as you make it to be."

"It is." Bella got up and grabbed her bathrobe. "I love them but they are too much sometimes. Rose lives on the other side of country so mum has to compensate her interest in her daughter´s sex life on me. I got it in two doses. One for me and one for her precious Rosie-"

Edward didn´t say a world. He knew from former experience that he should let her rant. Rosalie, Bella´s ten years older sister was still a sore object for this family. She was the perfect daughter, the princess. Edward had never met her as he came from Seattle and he and Bella got together in college. However, he had heard enough to get the picture.

"She is the one who should talk to mom about her oral skills. Or vagina skills. Not me. I have never been interested in this kind of mother-daughter bonding. She, on the other hand, loved all these things. I am me, mum can´t transform me into her sweet ideal golden-haired doll." Bella was pacing from door to window in her little childhood bedroom.

Edward was watching her with amusement but he gave it up after a while when his neck started to hurt from all the turning. Finally, he stood up and caught her in mid-stride. He hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ear. "Calm down, Love. Don´t let your mom or Rosalie to get you. Just go have a nice shower, it will help you."

Bella tilted her head up to kiss him. "I love you so much, you always know what to say." She smiled lightly.

Edward returned her kiss. "I love you, too. Now go shower," he swatted her butt playfully, "I am a big man and I need my breakfast."

"Okay, I am going, I won´t deprive you of your food." Bella grabbed her T-shirt and skipped to the bathroom.

Edward just sighed and fell back to bed. He despised it when his girl felt sad. He hated this situation and what was Bella reminded every time she visited her parents.

Bella was just eight years old when she saw her big sister in person for the last time. Sue, Swans'neighbor, had told him this story last summer when he was helping her husband to fix their porch. Apparently, Rosalie was the perfect daughter. She was a beautiful blond girl who loved cooking and children as much as dressing up and dancing. Her mom prepared her for the housewife role most diligently. Everybody expected her to graduate and immediately get married to Emmet, her high school sweetheart. Renee and Charlie were excited at the prospect of having grandchildren so soon. However, life, and more importantly Rosalie, had other plans. She disappeared only two days after her high school graduation, leaving only a short note saying that she wanted to live her life without her overbearing family.

This was the day when all came crushing down on Bella. Not only did she lose her big sister, her idol, but her mother jumped on the opportunity to make Bella the new Rosalie. Bella was always a quiet but very smart girl with no intention to dress up like a princess. She preferred pirates and monsters. Climbing trees with boys over tea parties with girls. However, Renee was always pushing her into something she hated and it made her even shyer and closed off.

Rosalie sends them a Christmas card every year but that was it. No return address. Nothing. Just _Merry Christmas, I am fine, I hope you are too._

Edward shook his head to get rid of his dark thoughts. This was all in the past, they had bright future in front of them and if her parents started being unbearable, they could always move to east coast.

Bella was ready twenty minutes later. She emerged from the bathroom just in her bathrobe, trying to dry her hair with a towel. Edward was sitting on the made up bed and when he saw her attire, he raised an eyebrow in silent question. Bella giggled sheepishly. "I forgot my underwear in my bag."

Edward´s eyes lit up like candles on Christmas table. "Really? So you are not wearing anything under this thing?" He asked excitedly, gesturing towards her robe.

Bella smirked, immediately going along with this game. "Why don´t you find out for yourself, Mr. Masen?"

Edward jumped up and grabbed her by her upper arms. "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Masen." He pulled her towards the bed and started to untie her robe.

Bella laughed at her eager husband but her chuckles quickly transformed into moans when he latched on her nipple hungrily.

"Oh Edward." She moaned. "S-stop please –fuck – my – my – oh – parents."

Edward completely ignored her pleas. "Don´t worry, they didn´t hear us last night, they won´t hear us now." And with that he started to place kisses around her belly button, his hands softly kneading her breasts, occasionally pinching a nipple, earning him louder and louder moans.

"Oh, ooooh, Edward!" Bella exclaimed when his mouth started to travel south, on top of her soft curls.

"I told you I am hungry." Edward looked up at her, his eyes completely dark, hooded with lust.

Bella just emitted another moan, her lids heavy, brain not working, she was absolutely unable of coherent speech.

Edward placed a few kisses along her upper thigh, teasing her a little and avoiding the place where she wanted him the most.

"E-Edward, pleaaa-se." Bella groaned.

Edward couldn´t help himself and he smirked cockily. He had turned her to mush in mere minutes, completely at his mercy. With this thought he found her clit and circled it with his tongue trying to drive her mad.

Bella started chanting under her breath. "More, oh, Edward, more, more."

Loving to see her completely out of control, he started sucking her clit while simultaneously thrusting his middle finger inside her.

Bella started trashing and grabbing the covers underneath her. "Oh, Edward, Oh please, Ed-Edward."

He quickened his pace and added another finger.

Bella was rapidly nearing the edge, shaking, moaning and raising her hips rhythmically. Just a few thrusts –

"Sweetheart!" Bella´s mother merry voice sounded just outside the door.

"Shit." Edward and Bella cursed simultaneously. Bella jumped from the bed and picked up her bathrobe hastily. While she was putting it on, Edward grabbed her and unceremoniously threw her on his lap. "Covering the evidence." He whispered in her ear when she felt his hard on.

This all happened in five seconds because next thing they knew, the bedroom´s door suddenly opened and revealed Renee alongside her older sister, Esme. "Bella, good morning, it´s good that you got up finally." Renee chatted merrily, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "Look who is here! Esme brought you some presents, isn´t she amazing? I hope you have something for her, too."

"Oh, yes, of course." a red faced Bella stammered. "Hi, Auntie Esme."

"Well, that´s good, what were you doing in here for so long anyway?" Her mother asked strictly.

_Oh God, what did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?_ Bella thought miserably.

Edward saved her from the answer. "We were just changing to go downstairs for breakfast, mom." He replied sweetly.

His mother-in-law quickly melted. Bella swore that she liked him better than her own daughter. He was The Edward Masen, the hottest and richest architect in all of Seattle as he took over the firm after his father retired. What mother could resist him? "Oh, that´s lovely, I made pancakes so hurry before Charlie eats everything." However, she stayed at the door and didn´t attempt to leave.

_Get out, get out, get out. _Edward was quietly chanting in his mind.

Esme quickly put two and two together and winked at Bella surreptitiously. She took Renee´s hand and pushed her out of the door. "Well, we should make sure that your husband didn´t eat the whole kitchen, leave the young to get dressed."

The door closed with a click. Edward exhaled a breath of relief and fell down on the bed. "Thank you God, I thought that they will never leave."

Bella, with her face in the color of very ripped tomato, was rocking forward and backward and chanting under her breath one world. "Oh God, God, God, God, God."

A few moments later, Edward carefully removed Bella from his lap, stood up and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, this was interesting. We are lucky that your dad-"

He didn´t finish because exactly in that moment the door opened once more and Charlie Swan put his head inside. Edward thanked his quick baseball reflexes when he took Bella by her waist and placed her in front of him in two seconds.

"Bella, your mum said you should hurry if you want to eat breakfast and not lunch." He frowned disapprovingly. "And put something more on, you too, Edward. It´s too cold around here." He closed the door and continued down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Edward turned Bella in his arms, a look of absolute terror on his face. "How quickly can you pack all of our things?"

**The End**

**How did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
